


Working Partners

by Shinrin_Yoku



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: AU Fiction, Cute little story, M/M, Manga & Anime, Read to find out hehehehe, Real life situation, Strangers to friends to more???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinrin_Yoku/pseuds/Shinrin_Yoku
Summary: Yuuri works at a grocery store. Conrad watches over it as a police officer. Are all officers so nice?
Relationships: Shibuya Yuuri/Conrart Weller
Kudos: 9





	Working Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Coupling: Yuuri/Conrad
> 
> Word Count: 2,131
> 
> Warnings: None

Recently there had been a series of thefts in the stores around the area. Each one of them now had an officer stationed in them, ensuring it wouldn't happen again. The surrounding stores also got stationed with an officer as a prevenatory measure. 

Yuuri felt a lot safer now that there was a uniformed official watching every person enter and leave. It had been scary hearing story after story of shops around the one he worked at being robbed. 

As he worked, Yuuri often marveled at the officer. He was there before Yuuri arrived and still there when he clocked out. Probably until every employee had gone home. On top of that, he had to stand in the same spot all day. Yuuri knew if it were him he would fall asleep on his feet and let a thief into the store. Despite all this, the officer always had a smile ready for everyone who entered and left the store. Not only did he put everyone at ease, he also made them feel welcome. 

Yuuri almost felt like he was being one-upped by someone who didn't even work there. 

The officer also gave Yuuri many friendly smiles throughout the course of the day. One day he gave him 17 smiles. Not that he had been counting or anything. Each and every one Yuuri had returned before turning back to his work with renewed vigor. 

The officer, too, would return back to his work, a small private smile on his face. 

Tonight Yuuri was on late shift duty. Normally he finished at 4, but someone had called in sick so he had to work double shift. 

"This absolutely sucks," Yuuri groans, flopping himself over his checkout counter. He still had nearly an hour left until he could leave. The nighttime customers were usually the worse ones, too. 

He hears footsteps walk up to him and stop. Raising himself, Yuuri prepares himself for such a customer. "Hello, did you find everything-" His words stop in their tracks. 

The officer looks down at him, same pleasant smile on his face as always. "Good evening, Yuuri." 

It's several moments before Yuuri can find his voice. "How do you know my name?" 

The officer points to his chest. "Your nametag." 

Yuuri's face heats up. Duh, he should've been able to put that together. "O-oh, right." 

His face finally relaxes out of its smile. Brown eyes examine him gently. "I couldn't help but notice the fact that something was off. You... aren't here normally at this time, are you?" 

Yuuri shakes his head. "No. I'm filling in for someone who's sick." He sighs, leaning back against the small wall around his counter. "Lucky me." 

The officer cocks his head to the side with another smile. "Hang in there." 

Something thuds onto his counter. Yuuri looks blankly from the bottle of energy drink to the man who placed it there. Realization finally dawns on him. "Ah! I'm sorry." He quickly scans it. "That'll be 150 yen." 

Coins fall into Yuuri's hand and he sorts it into the cash compartment. "You're all set," Yuuri says, offering the drink back. The officer makes no move to take it. 

"You looked quite tired," he says simply, backing away. "Take it. Only a little longer until the shift is over, right?" He turns fully and waves as he returns back to the door. 

Yuuri stares at his back as he walks away. His very broad back, obviously hard worked for. How could someone so built and intimidating have a such a soft personality? 

He covers his face with his hand. Heat rises over it. Dang it, of all the officers to get assigned, he just had to get the most charming and kind one. 

Things only got worse from there. It was nearly impossible to focus on his job knowing those brown eyes were probably gazing at him from the door. Yuuri tried his best to not look over there. One look and he would be caught right in his trap. But he slipped and his eyes latched onto him almost obsessively. 

The man caught his gaze, of course, and offered him the award winning smile Yuuri was beginning to associate him to. It was equally as dazzling as it was puzzling. How could he give such a smile on command every time? He was some sort of beaming monster. 

_"You don't even know his name," _Yuuri chastises himself. Just now for the first time he had messed up the scanning order of groceries and nearly crushed some poor woman's eggs. All because of that mans face wouldn't stay out of his thoughts._ "Let him do his job, and you do yours." ___

__The man didn't appear to hold the same sentiment. It made sense, usually nothing ever happened worthy enough to need an officer there for. It seemed his go entertainment was Yuuri. His ears felt like they were constantly burning all day from someone watching him._ _

__The worst part was, as much as he told himself to stop thinking about him, to focus, he couldn't push down his true feelings. Reality was he didn't mind the distraction nor the attention. Not one bit._ _

__One night Yuuri found himself on night shift duty once more. He was totally going to murder Kenji for dumping his shift onto him again._ _

__He made it through the shift without an energy drink delivery this time and was getting ready to head out. The lights were already dimmed and he could feel his eyes beginning to droop._ _

__"Hey, Yuuri." It was his manager, smoking a cigarette of course. "I forgot Kenji usually does a final sweep of the store. Can you do it tonight?"_ _

__Yuuri dodges a breath of smoke blown at him. "Why can't you?"_ _

__He holds the cigarette out between two fingers. "Aw come on, don't be that way. I've got breathing problems, walking a lot is difficult."_ _

___"Breathing problems, I wonder why,"_ Yuuri muses to himself. Outwardly he heaves a long sigh. "I better get an extra pay for this, on top of working double." 

A hand slaps him on the back. His manager had an awfully strong pat for someone with supposed health issues. "There's the spirit! I'll lock up once you're done." 

Yuuri begins to wonder if the extra tip was worth it. He scans each aisle as he walks, picking up whatever lopsided item had been overlooked. Footsteps come up behind him, nearly startling him into knocking over a bread display. 

"You really like silently walking up on people don't you," Yuuri says, turning to face the familiar form. 

The man was smiling, of course. "Sorry, Yuuri. I'll try to announce myself first next time." 

Already planning ahead for a future sneak attack. 

"Hey, I've been thinking it's kind of weird that you know my name but I don't know yours..." He trails off awkwardly. 

The man blinks down at him. Surprise lights up his face. "I haven't introduced myself yet?" 

Yuuri shakes his head. The man fixes his arms at his side and bows at the waist. "I beg your pardon! My name is Conrad Weller. Pleased to be working with you." 

It had been hard enough to keep his complexion under control when he was just -looking at that handsome face. And now he was formally bowing towards Yuuri, like he was someone of any importance to him. His face was definitely in full blossom. "H-hey, no need to get all formal. Everyone makes mistakes." 

Conrad stands, but remains remorseful. "I truly am sorry, it was extremely rude of me." 

Yuuri laughs nervously. "Like I already said, it's fine." He searches frantically for something to fill the silence he knew was going to wedge between them. "So, did you follow me for a purpose or just to freak me out again?" 

Brown eyes spark back to life again with remembrance. "Ah, that's right. I'm supposed to make sure everyone is out of the store before closing." 

"You could've done what I'm doing then," Yuuri mumbles without thinking. Then he quickly whips around to face the other in alarm. "A-ah! I didn't mean to say that! I spoke thoughtlessly, that was very rude of me-" 

His apology is cut short by laughter. Yuuri is struck momentarily speechless by the carefree air it carried. 

"No need to apologize. If I could I would do both for you, but I would probably end up misplacing an item." He lowers his face to grin into Yuuri's. "Wouldn't want to accidentally have dog food show up in the cereal section, would we?" 

Yuuri turns his face away. _"With every word this guy speaks, I'm getting further and further drawn in." ___

__"Yeah, that would be bad."_ _

__Now accompanied by Conrad, Yuuri swiftly finishes his scan. It was a lot less scary wandering around in the dimly lit aisles with him by his side. His presence felt warmly secure._ _

__"I guess that's it then," Yuuri announces once they reach the back of the store. "Finally, we can head home. I'm sure you're-" he stops, something catching his eye. To their right a door was open. It was the staff room where they could go for a small break of coffee or food from the mini fridge. It was not supposed to be open._ _

__He glances to Conrad, who of course had also noticed. His gaze was sharp and analyzing, trying to pick out any movement from within the dark room._ _

__"Get behind me," he whispers, waving his hand. Yuuri didn't have to be told twice and steps behind Conrad. He stays put as the other stealthily sneaks up to the open door, footsteps not making a sound. His hand stayed ready by his hip._ _

__In a one fluid movement that suprised even Yuuri, Conrad rushes forwards, turns on the light, and takes his gun out. Yuuri flinches behind his arms, excepting to hear some sort of loud noise. But after a pause, all he hears is Conrad laughing._ _

__"I found our intruder," he says in humor, bending down before walking out of the room. An orange and black cat is in his arms._ _

__"Nora," Yuuri sighs in announce. "I should've known. It's the managers cat."_ _

__"Why is she in the store?" Conrad asks, scratching her head._ _

__"The apartment he lives at doesn't allow pets. So she lives here." Yuuri walks up and glares down lightly at her. "She's given me a scare many times before today. Isn't that right, little brat?" Conrad sets her back down and she immediately runs back to the staff room._ _

__"Ah, Nora! I nearly forgot, it's time to feed her." The manager gives another back-shattering pat to Yuuri's shoulder. "Thank you for reminding me."_ _

__"Don't mention it," Yuuri sighs in a partially strained voice. Really, how did this guy become the manager of a store?_ _

__Safe to say, when he got to his car, he lent his head back against the headrest and considered sleeping there for the night. He actually felt himself dozing off when he jolts awake from rapid tapping on his window._ _

__He rolls it down, Conrad grinning in at him. "You okay there? A little tired?"_ _

__"Just a little," he says, then yawns._ _

__"Want me to give you a ride? It's dangerous driving when you're tired."_ _

__He shakes his head despite the tempting offer. "No, it isn't far. I'll be okay. You should get home, though. I'm sure you're more exhausted than I am."_ _

__"I'm used to it. Thank you for your concern."_ _

__It was weird. Sometimes Conrad was open and joking with him, and other times formal and stiff. Yuuri laughs a little. Such a confusing person._ _

__"I'll let you be on your way," Conrad says after Yuuri yawns once more. A smile brightens his face, his eyes closing pleasantly. "I'll see you tomorrow."_ _

__Even in his exhaustion, Yuuri has enough energy to be embarrassed. And for what? He rolls up his window, hoping the other hasn't seem his cheeks warming up. "You as well," he manages to get out before it closes._ _

__Quick as a flash Conrad's hand darts forwards and retreats. At Yuuri's puzzled face, he only gives a short wave before swiftly retreating away. Yuuri lowers his head to peer up into the top of the window. A small slip of paper was wedged in it and he lowers it just enough to grab it._ _

__He takes one look at it and his face immediately blooms a dark shade of red. Digging his hands into his face, the piece of paper flutters down into his lap. A goofy smile tugs at his lips._ _

__"Yuuri, give me a call if you ever encounter anymore suspicious cats. Or if you just want to get dinner together. Both are_ purr _fectly acceptable."__


End file.
